


fade into you

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (shumi is overall just mentioned a bunch), Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But his tone was coated with a rage hidden for years, shown only by that manner he was repeating how much this was compensation for what Michael did. Notions that sounded unexpected from a man who had spent every word he could to push the press to divide father from son.
Relationships: Michael Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fade into you

**Author's Note:**

> **please, read the tags and don't go on if you aren't comfortable with this kind of content. I'm saying this for you, take care of yourself.**

His pressure on Mick’s back was suffocating. A persistent weight he had learned to connect with comfort, to the point of pressing on his chest to recreate such sensation in anxious moments.

His tears, a natural occurrence during their meetings, seemed to be as hindered as his breath. He was glad for the absence of teardrops for stopping him from leaving any marks on the pillow that was shoved in his face. He didn’t want to ruin anything remotely owned by him.

Sebastian’s speech was a distant sound, nothing more than a whisper, meaningless against his physical presence. Mick had never felt so close to someone before him. The mere feeling of Seb forcing him on the bed and pushing himself into his body was intoxicating. Such intimacy had always felt alien and untouchable for him. Something romance writers used as a trope in their books, and he had never thought of finding it in Sebastian’s hotel room.

The soothing litany of his voice was honey dripping to Mick’s ears. The sweetness and kindness so familiar to Sebastian’s mouth. His only desire to show him how safe, cherished, protected he was, how much he would do for him. And all to repay Michael for everything he had taught him. But his tone was coated with a rage hidden for years, shown only by that manner he was repeating how much this was compensation for what Michael did. Notions that sounded unexpected from a man who had spent every word he could to push the press to divide father from son.

His father’s name being repeated with such loathing surprised him in the least shocking way. Whatever his dad had done to Sebastian in a period he could barely remember, he was sure it was as painful and exhilarating as it felt in that moment for him. It looked impossible not to hate and love someone who hurt and glorified you in such an intense fashion.

Mick’s name fading into the one of his father was the thing that hunted him the most when he wasn’t near Seb. His last assertion of dominance, his final tentative to separate himself from Michael. The result of being even more blended into him. Son as just a replacement for father.

**Author's Note:**

> can "I'm insecure and need validation" be a good enough ending note? because this is the only thing I've.
> 
> the title is from _Fade Into You_ by Mazzy Star.


End file.
